SBS Volume 78
* D''': Dokusha (Reader) * '''O: Oda Chapter 776, Page 26 D: Odacchi... Today, when I was cleaning my room, I found a note that Cora-san left behind... When I saw it, I suddenly remembered about Cora-san and... *sniffle*...(tears). I wanted Odacchi to see it too, so I've sent it over. P.N. Mirucle O: Uwoooooon (cries). Cora-saaan...!! The sbs~~.. JUST STARTED!! (shock) D: Whenever I chug a carbonated drink, I get an upset stomach. What should I do? P.N. Dog Lover O: I think it'd be fine if you didn't chug. D: I want Pandaman to have parents '--and so I've made them!' Please check it out!! P.N. Kanahasa--''' O: It really bothers me that the mom's body is clearly male. Thanks for the post card (^ ^) Concept rejected. Chapter 777, Page 46 '''D: I know this is sudden, but I have a question for Odacchi. Why is it that there is an abnormally extensive number of characters in One Piece who have unknown or already deceased mothers? P.N. Navy Blue O: I see. Well. The answer is simple. That's because "Mother" is the antonym for "Adventure". *Please don't write that on a test D: Question, so "Gimlet", who appears in chapter 775 is based off of "Gimlet" the cocktail, right!? Oda-sensei, could it be that you're also a Raymond Chandler fan? ''' '''Or maybe you just really like alcohol (haha). P.N. Law's Second Assistant O: Yes. That is where "Gimlet" came from. How to go about this, it'd be way too complicated if I tried to explain it all. Basically, it was just a play on words for my amusement using this proverb, and I'm sure people who understand what I'm talking about will get this, but there's this famous line from the novel The Long Goodbye that goes "I suppose it's a bit too early for a Gimlet". Uhh, in other words, I gave him that name because I felt like I couldn't not reference the word when it came to drawing about hardboiledness. If it interests you, please go look it up. Russian is also the name of an alcoholic drink. Additionally, though I'm a Kyushu lad who draws pirates for a living and loves the concept of hardboiledness, I'm still no good at handling drinks. D: We realized that Robin has huge breasts. We checked from the side, and Nami also has huge breasts. Why do they both have such huge breasts? And could it be Oda-san's preference? That was a question from us two 10-year-olds. P.N. Sakucchan & Yuzu-chan O: I keep saying this, but I'm just bringing the young boys' dreams to life! All of humanity on earth! I command your breasts to grow~! Chapter 779, Page 86 D: Greetings, how do you do? I'm doing great. I have a question regarding one pieces, which I love very much. I am wondering whether I should go for floral or solid. I like floral print, but it's like, solid print also seems more mature and lady-like. Which do you think is better, Oda-san? P.N. The Unrivaled Conquerer, HaruHaru-sama O: Let's see. As for me, I usually go out wearing a frilly, floral print one piece. Then I always realize that I've somehow ended up in a police station, and the policeman is always asking me all kinds of these strange questions, but nevertheless- I'm still doing great! Gotta love one pieces! (Translator's Note: They are referring to one piece dresses. In Japanese, since there is no difference in singular vs plural nouns and there are no capital or lower case letters, "one pieces" and "One Piece" look and sound identical.) D: I have a question for Odacchi. In "The White City", chapter 762 of volume 76, during the scene where Law stabs Cora-san, I found Crocodile printed on the paper Cora-san was reading. So what was that article about? P.N. Yamamoto・Sugiyama・Hori O: Yes. I'm quite impressed you found this one~. As you've pointed out, if you look really closely, you can find Crocodile there. This was from the time when Law was 10 and Doflamingo was 25; 16 years ago from now. Crocodile was 30 at the time. Similar to Luffy, back when he was young, Crocodile's name spread across the seas with incredible momentum, but soon after he was admitted into the Shichibukai in his mid-20's, he tried to fight Whitebeard and was completely and utterly crushed by him. Though he seemingly calmed down at this point, his eyes became set on the kingdom of Alabasta, and it happened to be precisely during this time period that he was being featured in the papers as a hero who hunted down pirates. In other words, that was an article reporting the acts of heroism by Crocodile at the time! Chapter 780, Page 102 D: What are the thorn-like things on Pica's shoulders? P.N. No. 73 O: If you put a growing watermelon into a square container, you will eventually get a square watermelon. In Pica's case, he constantly wore a shoulder guard shaped like that during puberty, so his shoulders just grew that way!! D: Oda-sensei--!! Buggy would be able to get past the "Bird Cage", wouldn't he!!! P.N. Mr. DoMyChores O: You're right, he would--. Even if you put him in the bird cage with his crewmates, he'd still escape by himself! This is a nice picture (→) badly hand-drawn illustration of buggy split in half by reader provided D: When Luffy and Doflamingo get into a fight I want Luffy to win. from Iwate Prefecture, Taichi-kun (Translator's Note: Written in extremely bad child's handwriting, accompanied by a distorted illustration of Luffy a child) O: I'm with you!! Please cheer for him with me! D: Please teach us an easy way to draw Zoro! P.N. Kanahasa--''' O: * Spiky grass grew. * Two “he“'s (へ) in a big sea. * A drop of soy sauce on the dumpling, now bless yourself with a cross before your meal and now it's time to eat! * Now there's 3 swords, 3 swords style! * Go jagged, go in circles, it's Zoro the lost child! He also grew a bit more hair. Zoro: Who're you calling a lost child Chapter 782, Page 142 '''D: Does Buffalo style his unique hairdo on his own everyday? P.N. No. 73 O: They're actually cowlicks. D: The one who was with Barrels, the pirate called "Dorry", was X Drake, captain of the Drake pirates, right?! It struck me when I saw the name "Diez", found the scar on his chin, and discovered that he comes from the sea of the North. So does that mean that Barrels is Drake-san's father? from Kobe Prefecture, Kazuki-kun O: Yes, that's correct!! Well done with your findings. X Drake, along with Luffy and the others, is a member of the youthful "Worst Generation" of pirates that stirred up a great deal of commotion around the world. His father, Barrels, used to be a Marine Officer and Drake admired this, dreaming of becoming a great Marine just like him one day. However; who knows what happened, but his father suddenly turned into a pirate and became a terrible man who would physically abuse even his own son. Drake, who still believed in his past father and followed him around was aged 19 at this time (13 and a half years ago). Though that's a bit too old to be calling him a boy, he probably seemed to look a lot younger while he was weakened with the fear of his father. Later, he fatefully crossed paths with Law, and the Marines soon took custody of him, leading Drake to become a Marine. The thing is, as if resigning himself to fate, after Drake made his way all the way up to becoming a Rear Admiral in the Marines, he ended up leaving the navy and becoming a pirate himself!! Just what happened? What's he thinking? Hey, you!! ---come onnnnnn. I'm interested in seeing the future of Drake, who has also made an appearance in a cover series!! Chapter 784, Page 182 O: Alright, everyone. So in the previous volume, I introduced Horikoshi-kun, the author of "My Hero Academia" whose work was published in one of the Usopp Gallery Pirates. This time, I'm proud to announce that I've gotten a notice that P.N. Nozomu Mori who was awarded Grand Prize in Volume 74 has debuted with a one-shot! Though it wasn't published by companies like Shueisha or Jump, I heard that this person debuted under the penname "Keita Himuro" in a magazine called "Monthly Afternoon" this year! Congratulations! I'd love to see this person get one of his works serialized and for him to make a name for himself in the great sea that is the Manga World! You've got this!! (^ ^) By the way, one of his works is featured yet again in the UG Pirates segment of this volume. D: Hello to you!! Recently, I found out from watching a television show that real marines eat curry every single Friday while on duty to keep track of the days of the week. ''' '''Do the Marines from One Piece eat curry too? If so, does the curry that Rika makes taste super sweet? P.N. Kagamin O: You're talking about "Marine Curry". It's a well known story, but ONE PIECE Marines do just the same. From what I hear, the marines keep a balanced nutrition in mind and have delicious seafood curry once a week. At the branch where Rika is stationed, I hear that "Rika's sweet mild curry" is extremely popular. Well then, SBS will be ending here! See you in the next volume~~!! Credits *Raw Credits go to Eiichiro Oda, Fans, and Jump Comics. *Translation credits go to User:JapaneseOPfan. Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 78